Shojo's Sora : unedited
by Madoriko
Summary: Umi, Saisei, and Kuro need to stop the 3 Koi Tenshi from capturing and taking over the Earth. Tokyo has been destroyed, that's enough in there eyes.


**shojo's sora the unedited version by: madoriko hoshi**

This fic (could be called fanfic) is about 3 teenage girls who live in a town just west of Tokyo. Tokyo used to be their city, until it was taken over by the 3 Koi Tenshi (Dark Angels). Most of the population of Tokyo were killed, but the survivors moved to the valley just west of Tokyo, and called that their hometown. There had been a myth they had known of that 3 maiden soldiers (shojo senshi) that protected Tokyo. But were never seen. Now, I don't want to spoil anything. So let's get on with the story. THIS IS THE UNEDITED VERSION

**chapter one**

I walked through the empty, mud covered streets of Kiseki Tanimura. The streets were empty, because it was pouring rain, and no one wanted to get wet, which is silly. I walked with my head down, watching my shoes make waves of muddy water. I couldn't stop thinking where the 3 Koi Tenshi came from, they just appeared.

Here's how the came by..

It was January 1, 2000. The day went by as usual. People at work, kids at school, and me..I was at home. I seem to get the flu a lot. I usually have it 2-3 times a year, so I was't surprised. I sat on the couch, on my laptop, browsing websites and trying to avoid AD's. The attack came so suddenly, no one knew exactly what happened. Then outside I saw black clouds, just moving in, covering the sky like a death blanket. Even though I was 11, I knew something bad was going to happen. I had that feeling. That hard uncomfortable lump inside of me. I got up and ran to the front door. I opened both the wooden door and the screen door. I stepped outside, and just stared at the sky. The feeling was unexplainable. A strong wind blew. The wind was harder and harder. I quickly turned around and whipped open the screen door, and pushed in the wooden one. I turned around to close the screen door, but it was gone. I panicked. "What about Mom? And Dad? I hope they're ok.", I said in my head. I closed the wooden door, and all of the windows on the second floor shattered and sent the glass screaming through the bedrooms. I ran and slide over the hardwood floors, trying to get to the basement. I got to the basment door, opened it, and ran down closing the heavy door behind me. I had always been afraid of the basement, it gave me an eerie feeling being underground. I'd rather much me in the sky, or in a plane, or even better, at the ocean. Back into reality, I walked over to the TV, turned it on, and switched over to the weather channel. It didn't say ANYTHING about what was happening outside. It just went on with that monotone voice, "Today, partly sunny with a 40 chance of rain..". Didn't they know what was happening? It looked like the end of the world! I turned the TV off, and cuddled up with a blanked onto the couch, hoping my parents were ok. I just kept thinking what was happening, and I wanted to go see what it looked like outside. But I know I couldn't. I just couldn't. Soon later, I think I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried out by what looked like a fireman. But I was still half asleep, do I didn't exactly know. He carried me out of the basement, and then I woke up with a shock. My WHOLE house was gone. All that was left was the base, floors, and oddly, the basement door and stairwell leading to the basement. Then I looked around, EVERYTHING was flat. The whole city of Tokyo was distroyed in 1 day. Then I looked to where the inner city was, I saw what looked like in the distance, a castly floating on black clouds. Was I REALLY seeing that? I wiped my eyes, and I was set in the back of a van. I made myself comfortable, and looked around. There were about 9 other people in that van. A few adults, and the rest children. And next to me, was a girl about my age, with long reddish brown hair, and dark red eyes, like fire. She looked depressed, and just stared sadly at the floor of the van. She made me feel like I wanted to cry. Then the van started moving. It was very bumpy, I had to hold onto the bench so I wouldn't fall off. Then the driver spoke back, "We are taking you to a town west of here, called Kiseki Tanimura. It means Miracle Valley Town. We have the other rescued humans there also." I had a lot of questions, that I didn't have the gut to ask. But one just popped out, "Do you know how many people survived?" The driver was quite surprised that I knew what was going on. And he answered, "Well, we aren't quite sure yet. You may be the last load. By the way, you haven't intoduced yourself yet, little lady." "Oh, I'm sorry," I laughed nervously. "My name is Umi Shinju. I'm 10 years old and love painting, the sky, and the ocean." "Umi...that's a very mysterious name," the girl with the reddish brown hair said. She looked to me, "My name's Saisei, Saisei Hime." she said, then smiled. I smiled back. The rest of the way to the tanimura, which meant vally town, the rest of the people in the van introduced themselves to me. Some of them still not getting what was going on. And this old man, started to act crazy, screaming it was only a dream. But, it wasn't a dream. No, not a dream at all.

So that's how it was. And here I am. Umi Shinju, age 15, birthday December 5 1989. I love the ocean and the sky. And adore cats. I have middle-of-back length wavy black hair, with long bangs on the side of my face. My eyes are silvery blue, and my Dad used to call them 'eyes like stars'. I am about 5'8" in height, one of the tallest girls in the town. I may sound normal, but I'm not normal at all. I have a psychic ability. It came to me in a dream, or so it seemed. On a night of a full moon, I fell asleep, almost instantly as my head hit the pillow. And then it happened. I had a dream of a black sky. Just like what happened those 5 years ago. Then I saw it. Everything I needed, or wanted, to know. A black wall, was closing in on Tokyo, but people were too busy working, and worrying about how much money they were making. And the kids were too busy eating lunch and talking about childish things. Then the wall hit Tokyo. It was much worse than a tornado. So much worse. It hit the suburbs of eastern Tokyo, and just stopped, ripping everything out of the way and flinging it into the inner city, arowsing all of the busy-bodies. THEN everyone noticed, and no one knew exactly what to do. They panicked and ran, dropping anything they had. They were mindless, and stupid. They had no knowledge of what to do when something like that happened. They just ran in circles, screaming, "HELP! HELP!". Then the wall moved in, like a predator pouncing on it's prey. The wall roared and sucked up Tokyo, having no mercy. It kept happening like that, until the whole city of Tokyo was destroyed. Then I saw the cause of it. A terrible site, indeed. A tall, gray, mustly castly "sitting" upon a black cloud. And the worst part, was 3 dark mysterious characters at the very tip of the castle. Holding their hands up, and laughing maniacally. Now I know who did this. The destroying of my home city, and finally, the fact that my parents weren't back. They were killed. Just like the other senseless people worrying about how much money they were making. It acually didn't bother me. I've gone 5 years without them, no problem. I think I will survive.

But day after day, I had that same dream. The wall. The screaming people. And the evil laughter of the 3 "dark angels" with black wings. That same dream lasted until the day before the new moon was to start. The next day, the night of the new moon, I decided to go outside. And it's quite hard to escape an orphanage at night. So I decided to go onto the roof, which was much easier. I climbed out my large window, and closed it behind me. The sky was scattered with beautiful twinkling stars, and with no moon. Looking at the sky gave me a warm and peaceful feeling inside, like everything will be ok.

I decided that I wanted to get closer to the stars, so I climbed onto the highest point of the building, which was a flat ledge. A PERFECT place to gaze at the stars. But before I sat down, a strong wind suddenly was around me and "pushed me" from the roof and I slide down the first slant, I panicked and saw a large tree branch to the right of me. Then somethin very strange happened. I reached for the branch, and it came into my hand. My eyes were was big as the sky above me. I was shocked. I thought, "Did that branch just move?". I held on with both hands and pulled myself onto it, and scooted back over to the roof, and decided I should get to sleep.

I woke up, later than everyone else. I looked at the alarm clock. It was 10:43. And then I noticed an unfamiliar object next to it. It was a silver star-shaped amulet on a silver chain decorated with white jewels and another star indented in the middle, with MY initials indented in the middle. I thought I was dreaming, I pinched myself. I wasn't. I rubbed my arm where I pinched myself, and just stared at the amulet wondering who put it there and why. Then I heard Bethany. "UMI! Where are you? It's almost 11:00! Get down here and eat, or you won't get anything at all!" she screamed, in that shrieking voice. "COMING!" I yelled back. I hopped out of bed, put on a tight dark blue tank-top and some tight jeans, and slipped on my favorite white high-heeled white flip-flops. I put on silver loop earrings, and decided to grab the amulet. I put it around my neck, and left the room, closing the door behind me. It was quiet throughout the dormitory. Not one sound. "They must all be downstairs," I said to myself. I clanked down the hardwood-floored hall and made even more noise walking down the stairs. "OH. Here comes Umi!" a younger boy laughed, being mean. "Yeah, you can always tell whenever she's coming. Her shoes are so LOUD!" another boy laughed. I walked into the dining room and gave the boys a glare. "It's about time!" Bethany said. I wasn't sure if she was being funny, or serious. So I laughed nervously and grabbed a bowl, spoon, and glass. I scooped out some sugarless cereal and put it into my bowl, and poured sugar and milk over it. I poured some fresh orange juice into the glass, and then carried the bowl and glass of juice over to where Saisei was sitting. I pulled a chair out, and sat next to her. Saisei and I have grown to be great friends. No one else really felt what I was feeling. They just worried about boys and gossiping. And then there was the other group that was gothic. They hated themselves and the world around them. And you can't forget the nerds. The leader, Norman, had liked me since I first arrived. But I never really COULD like him. Never.

So I sat. Not saying anything. I ate a couple spoonful's of cereal, and then Saisei asked me, "Umi. What's that necklace you are wearing?" I paused, and looked over. I saw a necklace around her neck, that looked similar to mine. But it was heart shaped with pink jewels around the border and a star in the middle with her initials. "Oh my god! You have one too!" I said surprisingly, but not too loud so everyone would hear. "Did you have...the dream?" I asked. "The same one over and over? About the blackness, and the 3 dark angels?" she asked, and then nodded. "I was going to tell her about my roof experience, but then decided to keep it to myself.

"HEY UMI! Stop talking and eat your soggy cereal!" said the boy who commented about me before. His name was Kitsune. An annoying little 12 year old. I turned around and looked down the table. I stood up and glared at him. "SHUT UP and eat YOUR soggy cereal!" I yelled, and then pointed. Something strange happened again, but everyone saw. When I pointed, Kitsune's bowl of cereal flew into him, spilling all over his face. I stood there, shocked. Everyone started laughing at him. I sat down. And turned to Saisei. "Something happened like that last night!" I said loudly, but again, not loud enough so everyone could hear. "Mine started last night too! I have the ability to see things happening, in the future! Like when you sat down, I saw that Kitsune would end up having cereal all over his face by the end of breakfast." she explained. "Something weird is going on. Another thing that's unexplainable, just like my life." I said, wondering what will happen next.


End file.
